


4:17am

by goreflick



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Omorashi, Other, michael and reader are living together, sign language is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreflick/pseuds/goreflick
Summary: its around 4:17am when the sound of the front door closing wakes you up, at least thats what you think your watch says as you stare at it with blurry eyes, the light from the tv making them burn just a little bit
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	4:17am

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me

its around 4:17am when the sound of the front door closing wakes you up, at least thats what you think your watch says as you stare at it with blurry eyes, the light from the tv making them burn just a little bit

blinking a few times you push yourself up from your position on the couch to see that its just michael, home from one of his night hunts. the tv light shows that hes blood free, meaning tonight neither of you have to do laundry, and youre fine with that.

settling back down on your side you blink at the tv, you dont even recognize whats playing, but you decide to dose when you hear the shower turn on upstairs.

sometime later, michael comes down and puts his hand on your head, waking you up. you smile at him and sleepily sign “hi”. hes in his sleep clothes. Gray sweatpants and a black tshirt, the mask remains on, and you dont mind because that makes him comfortable.

He lifts his hand away to reply “sit up?” and you do. he nudges you over just a bit more before he sits down and then pats his lap invitingly, and you eagerly climb into his lap, sitting so you can face the tv and lean back on him.

its nearly silent in the house, the only noise the soft chatter of the tv, turned down almost all the way, and its then you realize you really need to pee. 

“ah” you wiggle, but michael puts his hands on your sides, curious of what what youre thinking, and he gently but firmly holds you still. you clench your hands into fists in your lap and sigh. then you lift your hands and speak while you sign. “michael, i need to uh, go to the bathroom” and you hear him huff out his laugh, you feel his breath against your neck.

he lifts his hands and signs back “ok”, but when you go to stand he holds you firm again, pulling you back down to rest in his lap again, but then he takes your legs and hooks them over his, spreading them so yours open too and you whine and tense. 

“michael—“ you breathe, and then you newrly choke when one of his hands runs up your leg and he presses it gently, just below your stomach into your bladder. “dont michael” you say, taking one hand and grabbing his wrist losely. 

he doesnt listen, just huffs a laugh again and rubs his fingers gently in a circle. your other hand flails for a second before you decide to rest it on your own leg, clenching the fingers and shaking slightly. 

he leans forward, the rubber of his mask not exactly cold but not warm either, you feel it against your head and then your temple as he leans down, hes nuzzling you, and you can hear him breathing, slow and controlled. then he takes his hand and presses down harder and you moan, “ah- no, please”

you shudder, your hand on his wrist tightening, you feel hot and embarrassed, and almost like you might cry, sure youve done other things with michael, but youve never done this before and you dont know how to respond to it exactly. 

then he pulls you back more, his other hand going from where it was holding you firm on your hip to wrap up around your body, his hand grabbing your shoulder and pulling you back and down just as he rolls his hips against you. 

hes hard and you feel even hotter, like you might burst into flames if your bladder doesnt first. you whimper and he lets out a shaky sigh against you. “the couch, oh god— it. its going to be so messy please” you beg, and he just rolls his hips up against you harder, his hand against you massaging now, hard and then soft, pushing and then soothing. tears well up in your eyes and you cant help but shake your head.

you cant hold on and he knows it and he knows you do to. his breath is louder, and her holding you even tighter, pulling you down onto his cock as hard as he can really without him actually being able to be inside you. you let go of his wrist and slam a fist down a few times.

he presses hard, humps up against you at the same time and you let out the most embarrassed sound youve ever made before wheezing “m-mi—“ and you release, you cant hold it and you feel tears run down your face as you piss yourself, feeling hot and aroused and so so ashamed:

its warm and its wet and you lean your head back, trying to hide your face in his neck and he lets out a soft “ah” sound as it seeps into his own pants too, he doesnt stop rutting against you, if anything he goes faster, and you just lean back. his hand snakes down into your own wet underwear and he works at you, all the shame and arousal mixing together before you shake hard again and you cum.

its another few moments, his hand having stilled as to not overstimulate you, before he lets out his own version of a soft choking sound and his hips stutter, and you know hes cum too.

for a moment you sit there again, both of you shaking a little bit, before he runs his hands up and down your sides, petting you. its something he does after things like this, a soothing gesture, something to say “well done” before he actually signs it to you. 

he then shifts you so he can pick you up, both of you wet and dripping a little bit, and he carries you up to the bathroom. hes gentle when he helps you out of your clothes, and he makes sure youre in the bath and comfortable before he disappears for a minute, most like yo clean the mess he just helped you make. 

when he comes back hes free of his own soiled clothes, and you can hear the washer running faintly. ypure not crying anymore, youre mostly just embarrassed and surprised, if you had actually wanted him to stop, you both have safety words, verbal and signed. 

“that was...interesting” you sign to him. and he tilts his head in a nod before he asks if he can join you in the bath. when you consent he climbs in behind you, so you can rest back on him again, this time completely relaxed.

“Feeling ok?” he asks you, hands soapy as he signs. and you nod tiredly in reply. He takes a hand back and you hear his mask stick a little bit right before you feel his slightly chapped lips press against your shoulder.

“care” he signs, and you feel warm. hes still not exactly sure how to explain that he loves you in words, even after the both of you picked up learning sign language. and you know its because in a way its not something hes really experienced before this. but you turn, and you laugh at how his mask is only pulled up just enough to see his lips and the very bottom of his nose.

but you lean back and kiss him anyways, his hands and arms warm around you as you sign back “care”.


End file.
